This invention relates to brackets for use with wooden frame members of buildings and more particularly to brackets for connecting a frieze or other cover panel to such frame members.
In the past, relatively labor intensive assemblies known as chicken ladders were installed in the gap extending between the eave or roof overhang and the upper course of brick or other material defining the outer wall of the building. The chicken ladder was typically fashioned onsite and involved some risk of injury because the 1×6 or 1×8 lumber employed in the assembly was heavy and unwieldy. It also required a relatively large amount of time to piece together and install. Thus, the present inventor was confronted with the problem of providing a relatively safe, inexpensive and easily installable device that was suitable for use in several different structures and that would hold the cover member securely to underlying frame members of the building.